Cambios
by ari wills
Summary: Los cambios que ha sufrido Rukia, ahora que es capitán... al menos eso dicen sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

Autor: Ari Wills

Título: Cambios.

* * *

Había causado gran revuelo en toda la Sociedad de Almas, tal vez no intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho.

Claro que esto no fue instantáneo, primero empezó con su adopción en el clan Kuchiki, y su ingreso –no debido- a uno de los 13 escuadrones del Gotei 13. Pero después, aquellos que aún no conocían su nombre, lo hicieron: cuando se le sentenció a muerte y fue salvada por unos ryokas… unos _humanos_. Después de eso, ahora que la guerra, las peleas y los momentos de mayor crisis estaban en el pasado -que los tiempos de paz estaban nuevamente reinando-, no era cosa extraña que tuviera algo de fama entre los shinigamis y que, cuando la noticia se dio al mundo, no sorprendiera como era debido -ya que la gente había aprendido que cuando un _Kuchiki_ estaba de por medio, las sorpresas podían suceder en cualquier momento-… pero lo realmente importante, era que aquellas personas con las que Rukia se había involucrado en su vida, no podían dejar de notar las diferencias que habían tenido lugar en ella, ahora que se le había promovido al rango de capitán…

El primero fue Renji, siendo que era quien hablaba más con ella después de reforzar su amistad cuando lo de la ejecución. Si bien, Rukia no era una persona que hablara mucho, o en su defecto, tuviera muchas amistades, sí era alguien que no temía decir lo que pensaba o quería, cuando estaba con personas de confianza.; ahora, en cambio, rara vez decía algo o, por decirlo mejor, rara vez se le veía puesto que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo en el trabajo. A esto, Renji no pudo dejar de empezar a compararla con su ex capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. No es que lo hiciera a propósito o mucho menos, era sólo que realmente se parecían: la forma en como caminaban con la cabeza en alto y la expresión sería, el silencio que parecían traer consigo, los aires de solemnidad e intimidación con que llenaban cualquier lugar en el que se encontraran… pero más que nada, la sensación de que carecían de sentimientos mientras su apariencia desbordaba palabras silenciosas de que pertenecían a otro nivel, de que no eran simples shinigamis como la mayoría. ¡Diablos!, incluso Renji podría jurar que la ropa que usaba Rukia era increíblemente cara y fina, aún cuando era la misma que todos los demás shinigamis usaban. Sin duda, era en esos momentos cuando el nerviosismo afloraba en él siempre que intentaba hablar con ella o hacerla sonreír… era casi como si estuviera hablando con el mismo Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji, por primera vez en su vida, llegó a pensar en que realmente eran hermanos –Rukia y Byakuya-, y el sólo pensamiento siempre le provocaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo…

El segundo fue Ichigo –siendo que había muerto años atrás y ahora ocupaba un cargo de capitán; además que su familia y amigos vivían en Rukongai-. Todo mundo sabía que él y Rukia tenían una relación… _honesta_, por falta de una palabra mejor. No eran los mejores amigos (ese puesto aún lo conservaba Renji), pero se entendían muy bien y no había nunca reservas o falsas imágenes entre ellos, además de que si alguno cometía un error, el otro no dudaba nunca en hacérselo notar. Así pues, no pudo dejar de notar cuando Rukia cambio… no eran cambios enormes, más bien parecía que se había estancado en su modo 'serio', pero él sabía que eso no significaba que fuera infeliz, y es, precisamente por eso, que no podía dejar de compararla con Tōshirō_. ¡Oh, sí!_, después de algo de tiempo conociéndole, parecía que las similitudes aparecían en su mente tan solo verla pasar… y no es como si fueran imposibles de notar; casi podía asegurar que si se les dejaba en una habitación solos, cualquiera podría notarlo: ambos pequeños, ambos obsesionados con el trabajo, las formalidades y los títulos, ambos de poca paciencia y con tendencias agresivas –esto último lo descubrió en Tōshirō después de una pequeña discusión que tuvieron en donde la palabra 'niño' surgió varias veces… además de que Matsumoto se unió a la conversación… y Hinamori… y Ukitake… y Kyoraku… y Urahara… y Yoruichi…; está demás decir que se le acabó la paciencia a Tōshirō (y **sí** que tenía mucha paciencia)-, pero más que nada, con esa actitud de 'soy un adulto responsable –independientemente de mi aspecto-, así que ¡trátenme como tal!'

La tercera persona, o personas por decirlo mejor, fueron Ukitake, Byakuya e Inoue; siendo personas que eran cercanas a Rukia, pero no 'grandes amigos'. Todos ellos no pudieron fingir el no ver nada… Para Ukitake, la similitud entre ella y Tōshirō era… curiosa: parecían niños jugando a los adultos –y que, habían olvidado que se trataba de un juego-, siendo su deber recordarles lo que eran realmente. Para Byakuya, el compromiso que tenía Rukia para con el trabajo le recordaba un poco a si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo con la flexibilidad de carácter de Ukitake –que podía pasar de relajación a modo serio en segundos-… sólo deseaba que ella no terminara cayendo enferma. Para Inoue, que no conocía muy bien a todos –pero que sí conocía a todos-, sólo pudo preguntarse si era una cosa de los Kuchiki el ser tan serios, o si era cosa de los que tenían una zanpakutou de hielo y nieve, el trabajar de forma tan entregada y ordenada –que si mal no recordaba, Isane-san era del mismo tipo-… o si, ese era el resultado de llegar hasta la posición de capitán. Por alguna razón, la última opción no parecía la correcta… al menos no cuando Kyoraku-san acababa de salir de la división 4 por un golpe que le dio su vice-capitán después de haber bebido demasiado, o si era porque Kenpachi-san estaba tratando de provocar una pelea con Kuchiki Byakuya-san, o tal vez, porque Ichigo acababa de pasar corriendo para evitar pagarle a Renji-san… o tal vez… tal vez y sólo debía esperar y estar ahí para cuando Rukia-san la necesitara, porque ella pediría ayuda si la llegase a necesitar… **¿no? **

Las demás personas, como Kiyone o Sentaro, e incluso Chad e Ishida –que seguían intentando encontrar un sentido a su nueva 'vida'-, junto con muchos más, preferían guardarse sus opiniones en silencio, mientras observaban cada vez que podían, las nuevas facetas de la capitán Kuchiki Rukia… en especial cuando escuchaba a Ichigo hablar mal de ella y -sin remordimiento y a velocidad extrema-, le pateaba el trasero antes de irse caminando como si nada… sin duda, las nuevas facetas de la capitán, que-estaban seguros- en otros tiempos habría hecho más que eso.

* * *

Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

Autor: Ari Wills

Título: Cambios.

* * *

Había escuchado los rumores.

¿Cómo no podía?

Cada paso que daba, sus oídos se llenaban de sonidos… susurros, comentarios, chismes, rumores, provenientes de cada callejón, cada esquina o rincón entre el Seireitei. Los autores: cualquier shinigami… la mayoría pertenecientes a cualquier otra división que la suya, aunque esta de más decir que una que otra vez, realmente se encontraba a un novato de su división comentando a sus espaldas -por supuesto que él/la pobre sufriría bajo una 'linda y tranquila' sesión de entrenamiento en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Pero el verdadero punto era que, no estaba sorda. Sabía desde el principio que los rumores la iban a seguir en su camino, y se había dicho a sí misma –tiempo atrás- que no les prestaría atención, que se esforzaría en su camino, en su decisión y que con el tiempo la gente entendería su verdadera fuerza, o al menos, aceptarían que ella no _compró_ su título… su posición.

Así que, no era realmente un gran problema. Al menos no, cuando los escuchaba decir de boca de sus amigos… esas comparaciones absurdas de su persona hacia otros capitanes. Y no, no podía dejar de decir la palabra 'absurdas', porque sólo bastaba con verse en el espejo para comprobar su teoría. Ella seguía siendo la misma de antes.

Rukia miraba a Rukia.

Pero en fin, no por eso dejaban de ser algo entretenidas –o al menos lo fueron las primeras 20 veces que las escuchó-. Tampoco podía negar que si permaneciera en el anterior puesto que tuvo –o sea, ninguno-, aquellas comparaciones la abrían llenado de un increíble orgullo… principalmente por la idea de ser comparada con un capitán, no importando que sólo se refirieran al carácter. Ahora, en cambio, podía tener la opción de decir a los cuatro vientos que ella era Rukia, que no era ni remotamente parecida al capitán Hitsugaya, al capitán Byakuya o a su ex capitán Ukitake, y, con una gran demostración que conllevara varios golpes, convencerlos.

Sin embargo, lo único que hacía era permanecer en silencio mientras las comparaciones surgían aquí y allá cada 5 minutos dependiendo de la división por la que pasaba.

¿Y porqué hacía esto?

La simpleza. No había nada mejor que dejar su reputación a manos de aquellos que la _apreciaban_ –nótese el énfasis en la palabra apreciaban-. Gracias a ellos, sólo necesitaría un poco de tiempo más para evitar seguir escuchando esos rumores de indignación y desaprobación con respecto a su nueva posición. Después de todo, era mejor ser seria, fría, de carácter fuerte y estricta, en vez de débil, inútil, injusta y sentimental.

Claro, sabía que su comportamiento no ayudaba a desmentir esos comentarios, pero… ¿¡Quién demonios podía hacerlo cuando tenía tanto trabajo enfrente de su escritorio cada mañana!?

…Y eso era todo, preguntaran.

No. No era todo. Para ser más precisos era la punta del iceberg. La cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar era ridícula, sin contar con la supervisión de los entrenamientos de su división, discursos de bienvenida a los novatos, perdidas de tiempo increíblemente largas debido a las peleas sin sentido de sus –todavía- doble 3er asiento: Kiyone y Sentaro.; y por si eso no fuera suficiente, sólo faltaba agregar las innecesarias –y con fastidiosa frecuencia- reuniones de capitanes, las visitas de Ukitake-san, del capitán Kyoraku –que curiosamente coincidían con las de Ukitake-san-, de Renji, de Ichigo, de Inoue… y de la vice-capitán Kusajishi Yachiru que -¡oh alabado seas!- su vice-capitán se encargaba de lidiar.

Aparte de eso, nada más –porque tratar con Byakuya nii-sama era… un poco diferente.

Así que, no había ningún problema por estar seria todo el tiempo, si con eso lograba disimular su fastidio... ni tampoco que su temperamento fuera tan volátil al final del día, o que de vez en cuando golpeara/pateara en el trasero -¡ah, la gloria del shunpo!- a Ichigo o Renji por decir cosas que no debían, o recalcar que era _Capitán_ Kuchiki Rukia, o sonreír un poco mientras tomaba té porque Byakuya parecía completamente preocupado por ella –aunque no se atreviera a decir ni una palabra-…

Realmente… todo tenía un porque.

Por eso, seguía caminando con la misma seguridad de siempre por las calles del Seireitei mientras portaba su haori de capitán acompañada de los mismos rumores, hacia su división. Para tener un día más de estrés, un día más de pelear con su vice-capitán por acabar más rápido el trabajo, un día más de asegurarse que su división tuviera un buen nivel, un día más evitando perder la apuesta que hizo con Renji e Ichigo el día de su nombramiento –sobre si renunciaría a su nuevo puesto… aunque estaba casi segura que ambos lo habían olvidado porque lo apostaron estando borrachos-, un día más… siendo capitán.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir?

Sé que estuvo más serio que el anterior y me disculpo por eso, pero bueno… a otras cosas, ya llevó algo de tiempo pensando en como sería si Rukia se volviera capitán, y bueno esto me salio… sigue siendo la misma, pero su apariencia es de… bueno, sus amigos ya lo comentaron en el capítulo anterior.

Con respecto a que sucede, aquí va el _super_ mini resumen: La guerra con Aizen ha quedado años, aaaaaaaaaaaaaños atrás –unos 90 o 100 aproximadamente-; Ichigo, su familia y amigos han muerto naturalmente y, debido a su gran poder espiritual ahora viven en Rukongai, de los cuales sólo Inoue se volvió shinigami y es parte de la división 4, Ichigo es capitán del escuadrón 5, Renji –ha tenido tiempo para perfeccionar su bankai- es capitán de la 3, Isshin es capitán de la 7 –no tenía nada que hacer-, y Rukia es de la 13 –porque Ukitake decidió retirarse por su enfermedad y cederle su lugar ahora que había dominado su bankai-. Todos los demás capitanes y vice capitanes siguen igual, a excepción de Byakuya –que subió de rango a uno de su división- y Rukia que tiene un vice capitán del cual, espero contar su historia pronto. ¿Qué más…?

Bueno, de momento creo que sería todo, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o sobre este mundo pacífico y 'tranquilo' en el cual está situada mi historia, pregúntenme y trataré de responderles lo mejor que pueda. Espero les haya gustado.

Por último pero no menos importante: cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


End file.
